


Statuephilia

by Jess_eklom



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/pseuds/Jess_eklom
Summary: Prompt:Statuephilia - 3x4 - Quatre has a fetish for statues, so Trowa buys him a large marble statue (statue is in a lounging position with a humongous  - you get the idea).





	Statuephilia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Gundam Wing Anonymous Kink Meme in 2007. I have brought it back from the ashes. 
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
> Statuephilia - 3x4 - Quatre has a fetish for statues, so Trowa buys him a large marble statue (statue is in a lounging position with a humongous erect penis - you get the idea). Trowa instructs Quatre to go 'play' with it. Trowa fucks Quatre's mouth while he plays. 
> 
> I couldn't help myself. I'm honestly going to be VERY surprised if any of y'all stumbled upon this, ever.

 

 **Statuephilia - Love of Statues**  

 

Quatre had been caught staring at the marble statues in the sculpture garden one too many times by Trowa and now, on his twenty-third birthday, he had gotten a gift that he didn’t think anyone knew he wanted. The gift had been delivered to the solarium, where Quatre liked to sit and just wind down with a cup of tea after a long day at work. Today though, he’d received a rather cryptic message from his lover, begging him to come home early and meet him in this very room; their very special place. What he found, however, made his jaw drop.  

 

In the middle of the room, surrounded by foliage and various potted plants, was a single marble figure, just slightly larger than life-size. The male figure was positioned so that it was reclining on a divan, one leg splayed while the other was bent at the knee and propped up against what would have been a cushion. One of its hands was resting on said knee at the wrist, leaving the hand to dangle while the other arm was propping him up slightly to take up upper body weight. The arms looked well defined, as did the rest of the piece, but what really caught his attention was the very predominant erection that sprouted from the apex of the statue’s legs. The statue was stunning, but familiar, and it wasn’t until Trowa stepped out from behind it and stood by the head that Quatre realized the statue was none other than a replica of his very handsome lover.  

 

“Happy Birthday, love,” Trowa said softly in that sultry voice of his. He’d already sent the entire staff home so no one would be around to interrupt their little game. “I’ve noticed that you like a certain particular aspect of classical art, I thought you might enjoy this new piece.” 

 

“How did you know?” Quatre asked, his mouth dry. He’d always wanted to kiss one of these statues, touch one, and feel the cool stone against his heated skin.  

 

“That’s not important, right now. What _is_ important is that you do what you’re told, little one.”  

 

Quatre flushed at the pet name. Trowa only used that when he was planning on playing games with him. 

 

“Take off your clothes, Little One and come here,” Trowa said with an air of authority.  

 

Quatre shivered at the tone, the command alone would have brought his cock to half mast, but the voice that delivered it successfully gave him a full erection in seconds. He disrobed in front of his lover, dropping his business casual wear on the floor where he stood then made his way to the awaiting statue, opposite Trowa.  

 

“I want you to show me how much you appreciate your gift,” Trowa said, a lecherous smile tugging at his lips. “Don’t hold back… otherwise, I’m going to think that you didn’t like your present.” 

 

Quatre’s resolve broke at that moment and he couldn’t help himself. He climbed up on the marble divan and began kissing the statue’s lips sloppily. He licked the lips and pressed his own against them, noisily sucking as he went. His lips then trailed off to the solid jaw line where he licked, and sucked, and moaned in pleasure. His skin felt fevered, especially with the cool marble to contrast, but it only served to turn him on further. His lips traveled down to suck on rigid nipples, his tongue playing in little circles as his hands caressed the surface of the smooth stone. He moaned helplessly as he finally reached his destination after bypassing the navel placed on those hard, perfect, washboard abs.  

 

He opened his mouth, and casting a lustful glance at Trowa, who had by now, removed his shirt and was standing there with his jeans undone and his cock in his hand, and began licking the marble erection. Trowa moaned at the sight of his lover licking and well… worshipping, the marble stature carved in his likeness. Quatre was just too hot for words. He wanted him; he wanted that hot mouth on him.  

 

He tossed a tube of personal lubricant at Quatre and growled, “Prep yourself. I want to see you ride it.” 

 

Quatre whimpered at the tone and with quick fingers, he uncapped the bottle and poured the viscous substance onto his fingers. He reached between his legs, slender fingers teasing the ring of muscle, and lubed himself up. He gave Trowa a hungry look as he stretched his opening while continuing to lave the phallus in his mouth.  

 

“Enough,” Trowa commanded, deciding Quatre had had enough time to stretch himself. "Show me how much you like your gift.  

 

Quatre shivered, but didn't argue. He climbed onto the statue's lap and got in position. He gingerly lowered himself on the stone after pouring a generous amount of lubricant on it, gasping as he was breached. He whimpered, one hand holding on to a marble bicep for balance, the other on the cool chiseled chest. He and waited a moment before continuing, then took a moment to adjust to the large size.  

 

Quatre’s cock twitched at the notion of being thus impaled by the marble phallus and sighed in pleasure as he was fully seated. Without waiting, Trowa joined in, his pants gone and his hard cock pressing against Quatre’s mouth. Quatre didn’t need any more encouragement and greedily took Trowa into his mouth. Trowa groaned in pleasure as he leaned against the uncomfortable positioning of the marble replica of himself as Quatre so obediently sucked him off. Quatre did make quite a sight, though, his slim hips rising and falling, his small hands bracing themselves as he worked himself on the stone Trowa’s length while his pouty, red lips engulfed the real Trowa’s erection.  

 

It didn’t take long to make Trowa reach his limit and came into Quatre’s willing mouth. He didn’t pull out until he made sure that Quatre had swallowed every drop then moved back and repositioned himself, one knee on the floor, leaning over his replica's torso, just enough so that he could suck on Quatre.  

 

With Trowa’s eager mouth on one end, and the cold, rigid statue filling him from behind, he bucked into the mouth then back onto the statue over and over, fucking and being fucked at the same time by the cold hard Trowa replica. THAT set the blond off. He cried out Trowa’s name, his throat hoarse from its recent use and came suddenly. Trowa swallowed most of his lover’s seed and then kissed Quatre’s lips, making him swallow what was left of his own essence as the petit blond began sagging forward after his explosive orgasm.  

 

Trowa carefully pulled him off the statue and held him in his arms as they both curled up around each other on the blanket Trowa had laid out at the foot of the statue. Tired, fully sated, and both eager to play again, they decided to wait a little and regain their energy before trying again. 

 

 “Did you like your gift, love?” Trowa asked as he kissed a sweaty forehead. 

 

“I loved it…” Quatre replied even as the pull of sleep began to take him over.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read it before, now you know who to blame for the scars and if you hadn't... heh... well now my writing has been inflicted upon your BRAIN! 
> 
> *hugs you all*


End file.
